A peripheral blood smear is made by applying a small amount of blood onto a microscope slide. A second slide is used to smear the blood into a thin film. Much practice is needed to master that wedge technique. Improper smearing can cause morphological alterations in the cells, making microscopic appearance of cells misleading. Factors such as size of the blood drop, angle of the spreader slide, speed of smearing, steadiness of the hand holding the spreader slide and amount of pressure applied onto the blood drop affect the quality of the blood smear. Although smears were made by trained laboratorians in the past, those tasks are now delegated to less trained personnel as a result of recent changes in the health care delivery pattern. A need exists for eliminating the undesirable factors that affect the quality of blood smears.